


Interrupted Journey

by CallousDegen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Art, Character Art, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Digital Art, Dry Humping, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Fondling, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Kissing, Forced Pregnancy, Forest Sex, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand Gagging, Held Down, Impregnation, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Messy art, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Art, Overpowered, Overpowering, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Present Tense, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sexual Assault, Vampire Sex, Vampires, artwork, chin grabbing, ear licking, fic art, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousDegen/pseuds/CallousDegen
Summary: You, a feeble young lady, live in a world that's plagued with vampiric, humanoid creatures called the Deformed. They're known to attack humans either to kill them, or infect them with venom so as to transform these humans into more Deformed.Without family at home, you try to stowaway in a cart to leave your small village in search of a safer one. When it unfortunately leaves you behind, you wind up alone in the forest with only a knife. You're stalked and approached by a Deformed boy on your path to Allender, and although you expect him to kill you, he has other plans.Based off of an unpublished work but can be read individually. Creature/character context provided if need beSecond chapter has art
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. The Deformed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-off piece I wrote way before I started writing _The Facility_ , and it was one of my first few attempts at smut writing. I cleaned it up to post after fighting with myself on whether to do so. I'd originally just wanted to give the writing a try, so there may be details that aren't super fleshed out or things that may be jumbled. There is some buildup and background for the MC, but it's otherwise a straightforward encounter.
> 
> The first chapter is the main work, the second chapter is optional and will have random art from the work in my style. This includes my interpretation of the MC, but her design is not absolute and you can envision the MC in any way you like.
> 
> This is actually a spinoff based on another story of mine that I had been trying to fix since middle school, but never published despite wanting to. The boy in this work is actually a character from that story, though he remains nameless here. The context for it, regarding what the Deformed are and who the boy is, is below if you're curious. But since this specific work doesn't _need_ the context and can be followed fine without it, you're welcome to skip this section.
> 
> Context:
> 
>   * The main story was originally created at the height of _Twilight_ 's popularity, and when vampires were very "in". I had actually posted very short, messy chapters for it back on Quizilla, but didn't do much with it otherwise until years later when I tried to redesign/revamp the story and fix what I'd written (it was never finished all the way and had dropped off at a cliffhanger). This is a work that's been on the back burner and only periodically pecked at. The most recent thing I've done for it is sketch all the characters, one of which is my main icon for A03!
>   * The setting is somewhat fantastical, taking place largely in a forest with villages scattered about. A bit based around older periods of time with limited technology.
>   * The Deformed are these vampire-like creatures who were once human. When bitten and injected with venom, humans undergo a painful process that burns and deforms their bodies. This usually comes in the form of limb growth, but different terrains may have different kinds of Deformed with specific adapted traits (webbed hands/feet for swimming, heightened vision for seeing in the dark, sharper nails for digging or scratching, etc.). The Deformed all have venomous fangs and pointed ears, their bodies are often cold, and they don't really age from when they were bitten. They don't suck blood so much as infect other humans with their venom, but they do sometimes hunt animals or humans for food. They often have to live in the wild and survive off the land. They're largely cast out of society for being disfigured and are largely seen as "unholy". Though some people sympathize with them, the hatred of their kind for being barbaric and gruesome dominates popular opinion.
>   * The boy in this work is a major character in the story this is a spinoff to. His original name was Xerozen, but I've yet to adjust that since I haven't fixed too much from my middle school version of the work beyond designs and text. He's definitely as wily and cruel as he is here, but he isn't genuinely this creepy, or at least not in the way he is here. He likes playing mind games with people and doesn't really understand what it is to be a "person". He doesn't think Deformed should cling to humanistic behaviors and should embrace their inhumanity. He doesn't actually remember who he was as a human in the main story, having gotten amnesia and only really waking up on a shore before wandering around on his own. The girl he refers to only once in this work (not the MC) is actually another member of his group who loves him, but whose feelings he can't bring himself to reciprocate because he doesn't understand the concept of affection, nor does he want to.
> 


Walking down a twisted dirt path, you clutch a knife to your bosom tightly, the leather holder lightly squeaking under the tight grasp of your hand. It has occurred to you with the growing orange hues creeping up in the sky that the day is now starting to wither, and you have a little more sunlight before the moon comes to take the sun’s place. 

You’ve been walking for a while, now disconnected from the traveling cart which you’d been hiding in for days. You wanted some fresh air just once, after so long of having your knees pressed up to your stomach, of having your thin and frail arms wrapped around them as you rumbled and shook under a crate ferrying jars and cans of food. The rattle of glass, the rapping of metal, the creaking of wood. These incessant noises impressed themselves in your mind vividly. You were shocked that you could even still hear after exiting the cart, after so long of hearing nothing but inanimate chattering. How you’d survived the rapping and _clip clop_ of horse hooves, or the occasional but always timely gruff coughing of the farmhand on his way to deliver his goods, you could not fathom. You’d ridden in scents of musk and dirt, traveling this way for almost two days, hoping that the cart would make a stop somewhere so that you could escape, just for a while. 

Unfortunately, the cart had gone off without you, departing not long after you stepped out into the brilliant, bright forest. You took in the patches of sun that shone through green leaves that dangled above you on trees, ones towering like ancient elders passing judgement in a silent court. You enjoyed the forest’s dark, damp dirt that felt soft between your toes which you’d made bare after taking off your boots, and the dewy smells that wafted through the air, lingering from the morning’s rain. Had you known the farmhand only stopped for a quick smoke of his pipe, perhaps you’d have stayed in your rickety hiding hole. Now, you’re lost in these unfamiliar woods, a frightened sheep in a den of wolves. 

The Deformed likely lurk here as they do back home. You’d been raised knowing the dangers of their kind. Such demons whisked away the prey they didn't kill, transforming them into the same ghastly creatures that they were. Why, you’d known of a woman in your village who was kidnapped by a pack of Deformed, only for her to return for the husband she left behind a week later. The woman was driven mad by the torture of her transformation, her face and hair dirty and twisted, her clothes torn and frayed, and her limbs…so horribly stretched and disfigured. 

She had run into your village screaming, terrorizing the poor locals who she’d once called friends, watching them recoil in horror at the thing that used to be one of them. The woman made it as far as the village center before she was gunned down by a hunter of the Deformed that had been in town that day, her body set ablaze and burned to ashes shortly after her rampage was brought to an end. Your village was in no position to train hunters, so to have this protection was utter luck. Your people praised that hunter, a tall man from a little woodland village called Allender. He’d been trained to hunt Deformed at an academy there, a place that served as the shining image of physical prowess and good morality. The hunter had offered to stay a little while longer than expected to ensure the safety of your village’s residents, much to everyone’s delight, and yours.

Encountering that hunter made you somewhat weak in the knees, you have to admit. The being protected by a strong individual made you long for constant care and protection. You disliked the feeling of being afraid and wanted nothing more than to be comforted and secure. Allender, it seemed, was a village that could offer you this. Even if you did not find friends right away, and even if it would take you quite a while to adjust to a new life there, you felt as though living in Allender would have been far better for your sake than living back home. You were never particularly good at farm work, nor graceful. Neither bookish nor strong. All you had was beauty and hobbies seen as suited to your sex. Many of the boys in your village in fact lusted for your curvaceous and busty body, seeing no more than a beautiful young woman with a knack for cooking, cleaning, and sewing. You could have been a wife to anyone you wanted, if only you were not so sheepish with boys. 

You had a few friends back home, but no family. They had all left you, either dying of sickness, journeying elsewhere, or going off on military missions both overseas and in the mainland. You’d not seen or heard from your papa since he left with his troop to give aid to villages in the next province, which had been affected greatly by the Deformed. You hadn’t the heart to tell him your mother passed while he was away, though he hadn’t written to you in two months himself. You always feared the worst, but could neither affirm nor deny his death. Still, with no family to hold you back or reprimand your choice, of course you had the opportunity to flee your home in the pursuit of safety. You figured you’d write to your papa someday, when you had reached Allender.

The plan was to stow away in the cargo of a farmer’s cart. Your village was full of farmers, and you knew that supplies would be shipped in and out often. The hardest part of your plan was to find a cart going to Allender—many of them would be shipped to nearby towns and villages, so it was unlikely that any seller would be transporting their goods far away. You kept eyes and ears open for weeks and weeks until you heard word of an outgoing shipment, and with haste, you made your move.

There was no time to say goodbye to your teachers or your friends. There was hardly even time to grab the supplies you’d packed in preparation for the event. The day you heard the news while shopping in the village’s market, you realized that one farmer’s goods would be transported to Allender in just a little while. When you laid eyes on the farmhand, he’d been in the middle of packing his wares for shipment, and so you opted to hop in as quickly as you could and nestle into his bounty. In his haste to pack, he hadn’t noticed you, and continued not to notice you as he placed another crate of canned and jarred goods on top of your feeble body. He’d slammed the thing down just a bit too hard, and so you had a few splinters in your arm and face that stuck themselves into your skin along the bumpy ride, ones you had to remove when you got out of the cart and stepped into these woods, where you are walking now.

 _This was a mistake!_ you think to yourself. You chide your poor decision, feeling a bit famished and thirsty after your two days of travel. At the very least, you still have your knife, which you clutch closely to yourself. It’s the one thing you’ve always kept on you, for good reason. It also used to be your papa’s.

You tremble slightly as you suddenly hear the light snap of a twig behind you, but when you whip your body around and unsheathe the knife in your hand with preparation to make an weak threat, you see no creature, no thing, no body. A part of you wants to call out to whatever thing you think is behind you, but you stop yourself. Better to avoid any attention, or any more than what you might already have.

You stay in your poorly executed stance for quite some time, but loosen your shoulders just slightly when you are slightly more certain that nothing has been following you at all. Perhaps this is all in your imagination and a small animal was just passing by. Or…perhaps it's better to be safe than sorry? You feel conflicted, but give a sigh before turning around again.

You walk onward, still clutching the now-unsheathed knife in your hand. Ever nervous, you creep slowly forward, unsure of where you are or whether any towns or villages are nearby. So unnerved you are, you begin to wish that you’d never left home in the first place. You have more regrets than you can count now that fear is settling in. You were foolish to have left without a more concrete plan. But you were so desperate to escape, you jumped in the cart without a second thought.

All of a sudden, you hear a loud _THUD_ behind you, followed by a quick rush of air blowing downward and outward from your shoulders. The sensation causes a shiver to grow in your lower back and shoot down your spine. Before you have a chance to jump and scream at the sudden noise, a long, pale arm stretches outward over your left shoulder, and a hand with long, sharp fingers clamps itself over your mouth. You feel another claw grip at your wrist, so forcefully and suddenly that you drop your knife. You can’t see it, but you feel the blade pierce into the dirt next to your right foot, landing downward.

Your mind begins to race with horrible thoughts about how you will die, and reels in horror at the equal possibility of being bitten and going through a painful transformation. No, you couldn’t survive it!

A sly chuckle escapes the throat of whatever, you assume, Deformed demon has grabbed you. The noise comes from behind your neck and reverberates down your spine, making you shiver. You feel the hot breath of this creature as it leans forward into your right ear and blows at you, mimicking the breath of an animal trying to scare its prey. You begin to wince and whimper, but this Deformed beast appears to find delight in your fear. 

“Now what’s a pretty, frail little thing like you doing out here by your lonesome, mm?” A sleek, smooth male voice calls out from behind you. His words seem polite, yet he is clearly teasing you, his prey. You wish only to wake up now, praying that this is all a dream. But, it is not, and you know this unfortunate truth regardless of how much you wish it weren’t real.

The Deformed male, now that you’ve been disarmed, folds your arm behind you and moves in closer, giving your neck a loud, long sniff. The vibrations of his gesture on your nape makes blood rush to your cheeks.

“You seem like the clean type,” he remarks, almost in disgust. “You must be some kind of high-class villager. Spoiled. Stupid. Probably high-strung.”

He laughs again.

“Am I right? Tell me I’m right.”

A scream escapes your throat, but the Deformed boy’s hand is gripped tightly against your lips, cupping your mouth. His elongated fingers are wrapped dominantly around your cheek, his nails pressing into your skin and nicking it just slightly. Any sound that you produce is muffled, the noises vibrating into his cold and pale hand.

“Oh, dear girl, don’t start screaming now,” the boy coos, giving your neck a bit of a lick with his wet tongue. “Will a little bite make you feel better?”

You violently try to break free of his grip then, your heart racing so quickly that it feels ready to burst from your chest. However, as your attacker holds onto your wrist with enormous strength, you realize quickly that trying to overpower him is an impossible feat.

The boy laughs a little louder this time. Heartier. He then pushes you forward and onto the ground unexpectedly, almost as if in distaste toward you.

“I wouldn’t waste my venom on a weak thing like you,” he insults his prey. 

You try to crawl away, refusing to even look this creature in the eyes. You mistakenly assume that he is letting you go, and try desperately to get far away from him. You don’t even stop to try and reclaim your lost knife. Unfortunately, this Deformed boy finds your struggling attempts to flee entertaining and presses his sharp-nailed foot firmly down on the hem of your long skirt, planting it between your thighs. The pressure he places upon it is so strong that you can’t get away from him even when tugging desperately at the cloth around your knees.

“Somebody please help me!” you call out pleadingly into the forest before you, reaching forward and clawing at the dirt. “I’m being attacked!”

“Is _that_ what you call this?” The sly Deformed monster almost laughs. “An attack? Don’t flatter yourself now, girl. This is merely fate. You were extremely unwise to have been wandering alone, but now I’ve caught you. This is only to be expected.”

You refuse to acknowledge him, an act which he scowls at. 

“For someone so undeniably _precious_ , you sure don’t seem to have any manners,” he raises his voice at you. Suddenly, he lets go of your skirt and kneels down, grabbing your left wrist and forcing you to spin around and face him. When you try to kick him off, he begins to straddle you, placing his weight upon your legs to stop you from doing so. You shake your head wildly, shutting your eyes and screaming for him to release you. In response, he pins both your wrists to the ground and smiles devilishly, leaning in close to your face and giving your cheek a light kiss.

“I hope you know that the more you struggle, the more you entertain me,” he croons in your ear, tightening his grip. You can feel his sharp nails digging into your skin, and the stinging sensation makes you cry out in pain.

“Why don’t you relax?” the boy suggests playfully. He takes your wrists and crosses them over one another above your head, using one of his misshapen, large hands now to pin them down. With his free hand, he takes hold of your chin, with his palm cupped gently under, but his long, sharp fingers pinching the sides tightly. He forces your head to face upward and toward his. When you keep your eyes shut, he glides his thumb over your lips and laughs again, sinisterly.

You open your eyes slowly, but quickly flick them to the side after just once catching sight of the creature atop you in your refusal to look directly at him and his twisted gaze. However, from what you managed to catch, you gather that he has dirtied dark hair, and that his eyes are grey. You almost question whether he’s blind, but he doesn’t appear to be by the way he focuses intently on you. Despite his disgustingly deformed limbs and body, he looks no older in the face than the students from your village.

The devilish boy gently gives your lips one last rub before he lowers his thumb and smiles expectantly at you. He watches intently, waiting for you to make a move or speak.

“Please don’t hurt me!” you manage to fearfully blurt out amidst your panic, your body trembling. You can feel it brushing against his with each fearful tremor.

The boy puts on a false face of confusion and slyly tilts his head to the side.

“I don’t want to _hurt_ you,” he responds, acting surprised. “I don’t even want to kill you.”

He leans in and grins, squeezing your chin even harder.

“I’m just playing with a toy because I’m bored.”

As a frightened squeak escapes your lips, the Deformed creature smiles gleefully, enraptured by your fear.

“My, my, don’t you humans look just lovely when you’re afraid?” he remarks playfully. He releases your chin and allows you to drop your head back for a moment, your neck strained now from supporting it. Your breathing is shaky, but you try to control yourself to avoid the feeling of your rising chest brushing up against your Deformed captor’s. His closeness makes you blush, his body pressing against you causing your own to feel all kinds of strange sensations that you don’t want to feel right now.

“May I ask why it is that your cheeks are so red?” the boy’s sly voice interrupts your thoughts. You pick your head up and notice that he has removed rope from the pocket of his dirtied white shorts and is now wrapping it tightly around your pinned wrists. Your eyes go wide with horror as you realize this, and you begin to shake back and forth wildly in a fruitless attempt to get away from his grip.

“No! Let go of me!” you cry, but the boy remains unmoved. He finishes his task and manages to produce a tight knot, one that makes the rope fibers dig into your skin.

“Ah, _there_ we go!” He sits back up and puts his now free hands on his hips. He keeps on straddling you, towering over you with a devilish smile on his face. “Now you can’t get away.”

“Please, let me go!!” you persist, thrashing about wildly. “I just want to go home!”

The sly Deformed boy cocks his head and frowns.

“Hm, this won’t do,” he muses, ignoring your cries. “I can’t have you screaming into the forest like this. Surely there’s something I can do to help you settle down?”

He laughs.

“I have an idea. Would this make you feel better?”

He leans forward over you once more, grabbing your chin and pressing his cold lips against yours. You begin to scream, but he presses harder against you to muffle your noises. He closes his grey eyes as he sticks his pointed tongue in your mouth, and you can feel the sharp ends of his fangs pressing into your lips slightly. You want to shake him off, but you fear the fangs piercing your skin and tainting your blood with venom, so you keep your head perfectly still and let the demon boy kiss you.

He occasionally stops to nip at your lower lip, but mainly continues to move his tongue in your mouth, wrapping it around yours possessively. With his other hand, he grabs a bit of your hair and jerks your head back, forcing your face to tilt up and making it easier for him to overpower you. He occasionally lets out a breathy groan, making your entire body shiver even more. You ball your hands into fists, unable to do much else as this creature forces his demonic kisses upon you. For as much as he does not seem to like you, you notice that he is swept up in whatever role he is playing. Were anyone to tell you he was once the type to fool around before his body was disfigured, you might believe them.

Suddenly, and slowly, the boy removes his lips from yours and gives his own a little lick, smiling handsomely, but wickedly.

“Now then, that’s better, isn’t it?” he coos with a sinister undertone, taking his free hand and cupping your cheek. His sharp fingers slide down your skin and scratch at it just enough to leave a red mark. “I can’t stand it when my toys _scream_.”

Your body is full of warmth, and your chest rises and falls sharply as you heave breaths in your unexpected arousal at being kissed. 

“I…” you blush, continuing to breathe heavily. You feel your assailant pressed up against you. All of him. The impression of his sex upon your lower body leaves you dizzy. “I don’t…I don’t…want…”

“I’m not inclined to believe you,” the boy responds bluntly, releasing his grip on your hair. “I can see you blushing and shivering. You’ve grown excited over a little kiss. You’re anticipant. Akin to a budding flower awaiting its emergence as a fully bloomed specimen.”

Smoothly, he begins to thrust his hips forward, rubbing his crotch against yours. You feel the bulging outline of the boy’s member rubbing up and down your labia from behind your skirt, the tip pressing gently against your clit with each thrust. When you begin to shake helplessly in response, he laughs.

“Is this what you want?” The deformed young man teases you, licking your cheek and kissing it forcefully as he grinds steadily and slowly against you. He grabs a hold of your breast with his other deformed hand and squeezes it forcefully. “You human girls are utterly predictable.”

“Please…let me go…!” you pant between thrusts, clenching your fists so hard you can feel your fingers going numb. The boy, however, continues to play with your body against your wishes, finding your suffering delightful. He doesn’t appear to get any sort of genuine sexual satisfaction from you despite his bodily response. All he seems to care about is watching you squirm. He merely continues in his torment of your sex for his enjoyment.

The creature lowers one finger over your shirt where your nipple is, and begins to gently rub it in circles while still cupping and squeezing your breast with the rest of his fingers, a sensation unfamiliar to you, but one that makes your body flutter. The more he thrusts against you, the more you almost want to feel the Deformed boy inside of you. This sensation is new to you, but one you can’t help but want. Even so, you persist in your struggle against giving into your captor’s body.

Suddenly, you feel the demon’s strong, wet tongue slide into your ear, licking the inside and around the outside. The sudden forceful sensation coupled with the wet, slopping sounds of each rotation and flick of his tongue takes you by surprise, and you let out a loud moan, bucking your hips and rubbing yourself against the boy’s cock involuntarily. This causes him to grin, and he makes exaggerated moans, ones breathy and boyish, into your ear to torment you further. For someone who seems so utterly unaffected by the prospect of sex, this demon seems to know just what to do and where to go. He’s using pleasure as a torture device, forcing your body to respond to his.

“You’re dripping wet, human,” he whispers fiercefully in your ear, giving your lobe a bit of a hard nip as he thrusts up against you yet again, more forcefully this time. “Do you still want to tell me you don’t want me inside of you?”

He releases your breast and moves his hand up to your throat, clasping it with a cold grip. The Deformed demon has stopped licking you and is now watching your face intently with a smirk on his lips.

“You’re getting more and more lost, aren’t you?” He calls out with a falsely tender, curious tone. “Soon, you’ll want more and more, won’t you? You humans are all alike.”

He then releases your neck and moves both his hands onto the ground, pressing his palms into the dirt on either side of your head. Focused, he begins to speed up his humping pace, feeling your body buck and shiver wildly in response to the act. He begins to give out rapid pants and groans as he speeds himself up, concentrating on your teary and blushed face with twisted glee.

You try to contain your voice, but you suddenly find yourself moaning wildly with pleasure at the feeling of his cock rubbing against you, back and forth, back and forth, rapidly. This pleases your assailant, and he begins to laugh between pants.

“Do you still want to fight back, girl?” He continues to tease you breathily. “Do you want me to let you go now? Or do you want me inside of you, impregnating you with my demon seed?”

“No…!” You gasp and shut your eyes, trying then to separate your wrists helplessly. Your heart refuses to stop pounding. “Please!”

The boy suddenly stops thrusting and pants heavily.

“Humans don’t get to choose what happens to them,” he remarks with a scowl. “They’re weak. _You_ , girl, are weak. Powerless to stop me. You should have thought better than to wander alone like this when there are dangerous creatures like me out here waiting for a chance to strike at prey. But killing you? Now, that’s easy. Playing with you is much more _fun_.”

He smiles in a devilish manner, his sharpened fangs baring themselves slightly as he does so. He then caresses your cheek, gently gliding the back of his hand down toward your chin and taking delight in watching you squirm your head away from his touch.

“So if you don’t mind me saying, my dear, that question was a rhetorical one,” he adds playfully. “I have no intentions of letting you go. Not until I’m done filling your womb.”

Your eyes widen as you watch the demon reach down to his shorts and pull them down enough to expose his cock. The thing is wet with your juices that had seeped through the cloth of your skirt, and it's sticky with his precum. You’re shocked that the genitalia of Deformed are even still functional. You wish so dearly that they weren’t. You’ve never heard of these creatures doing something like this. It’s heinous. You don’t want this.

Gently, your assailant lifts up your skirt up to your waist, baring your legs which he keeps separated with his. With one sharp-nailed finger, he moves your white cloth underwear to the side, exposing your womanhood. You try again to beg the boy to stop, but he clamps his other deformed hand over your mouth yet again, stifling your cries. With a grin, your assailant rubs a finger from his other hand along your sticky slit, upward toward your clit. The cold sensation and his upward motion send a shiver up your spine. He repeats his motion yet again, but rubs the head of his dick along your vulva rather than his finger this time, moving it upward and rubbing it against your clit in a circle before moving down again and inward to insert the phallus inside of you. The ungodly thing slides in slickly now that you’ve become so wet, and you feel the tip making its way through your entrance, penetrating you forcibly. You let out a loud cry in response to the sensation, but the noise only muffles in the Deformed boy’s tightly clamped hand.

“Even with how wet you are, you’re tighter than I expected,” he chuckles between his grunting as he forces his way in. “Is this your first time?”

He lowers the hand over your mouth and instead presses his thumb and forefinger against your lips, squeezing the sides to stick them out a bit and force the warm things to purse. As if accepting an invitation he created himself, your assailant leans in to force another wet kiss upon you, grunting as he pushes his cock in deeper inside of you. For a moment, he pulls his face away only slightly and moves toward your ear. He then takes his hand away from his shorts and rubs your cheek delicately with his cold, long fingers.

“I’ll be gentle, ‘princess’,” he coos while pretending to sweet. “For now.” 

Before you have a chance to scream, he forces himself upon your lips yet again, pressing them tightly against his and again using his tongue to play with yours. You try to carefully shake him off so as to avoid being pierced by his fangs, but find the act fruitless as he begins to pump and jab his cock forcefully inside of you, in and out, in and out without mercy. The inside of your vagina wraps tightly around him, but is still dripping with enough juices to allow him to glide effortlessly inside you after a moment of working you. With his hands, the demon boy moves under your shirt and cups your bare breasts, his cold skin pressing against every smooth curve. Each thrust of his phallus makes you dizzy, and each rub and squeeze of your busty chest leaves you blushing. You try to scream and shake the boy off, but soon, you are left moaning and involuntarily bucking your hips with each thrust. 

The demon thrusts against you steadily at first, but soon begins to quicken his pace as he feels your body trembling more and more in anticipation. He moans and breathes incessantly between each kiss, forcing himself to play a role that you are unsure is even a role anymore. The boy’s stamina is almost impressive to you, as he continues to thrust in and out quickly without needing to stop or slow down more than once or twice.

When the Deformed male feels your body fluttering helplessly in his rape of you, he pulls back from your lips and grins. He removes his hands from your breasts and once again plants them on either side of your head, digging his fingers in the dirt as he concentrates heavily on his powerful, throbbing thrusts.

“Now, are you ready for my seed?” he questions, leaning into your ear and licking it slowly. “Are you ready to bear the child of a demon in your precious human womb?”

“Let me go…!” You weakly whimper between breaths. “I don’t…I don’t want to get pregnant…!”

“I’ll let you go when I’m done _fucking_ you,” the boy laughs breathily. “So lay back and let me impregnate you, human. In this moment, you are mine. I, a demon, will be your first and only. Nobody will ever want you after this.”

“Why…are you doing this…?” you groan and cry back at him, a strong, fluttering sensation building up in your body more and more. 

“You’re just a toy,” the Deformed boy responds breathily, almost growling. “You’re my little doll, just for now. Torturing little dolls is the only way I know how to play. Making them suffer a lifetime rather than in just a few small moments. It’s euphoric. And it’s just, given what your people do to mine.”

He lowers his head then and gasps.

“Now, I suggest you be good and come with me, or else you won’t get the luxury of deriving any pleasure at all from this,” he pants, bucking his hips rapidly against you. You try to look away from him, but he grabs your chin once more and forces you to face him.

“Remember my face well, girl. The face of the one who took your virginity,” he grins, thrusting into you forcefully. “The face of the one who buried his seed deep into you and filled your body with disgusting new life. You’ll bear an unwanted child and be cast out forever. Neither Deformed nor human will want or help you.”

You feel tears beginning to stream down your face, your body giving into this creature but your mind knowing that you will forever be left unclean after this moment. You fear what may happen to you after this. Will you give birth to a demon? Will you become one? Can you possibly turn anywhere else after this?

Suddenly, you throw your head back in pleasure, feeling the boy’s thick, cold cock piercing through you. The creature gives one final, strong thrust into you before he lets out a loud, involuntary groan of pleasure in response to his bodily climax, and you cannot help but do the same as you feel his semen pumping and spurting forcefully into you. Despite the cold surface of his Deformed body, his seed is warm and thick.

Although his orgasm slows, the boy forcefully grabs your hips and thrusts powerfully in and out of you many more times, pumping more and more of his still-dribbling juices into you to force it deep into your body while you squeal and cry. He laughs gleefully with each noise you make, knowing that he has successfully dominated and impregnated you. Before your immense pleasure is over, your demon assailant gives a few final, slow thrusts and groaning exhales, slowly removing himself from you after doing so. Both his and your juices drip slowly out of you, and the boy leaves you there for just a moment while he cleans himself off.

With one pitiful attempt at courtesy despite condemning you to a horrible fate, he pulls your skirt down and again straddles you like before, enjoying the defeated look on your face with immense satisfaction. You can no longer bring yourself to think clearly or speak or much of anything, simply laying there with glazed eyes and hot, heavy breaths. Gently, the boy caresses your cheek and leans in for one last overpowering kiss, closing his eyes and smirking. Afterward, he opens his eyes and leans forward to hover close to your ear.

“I’ve had my fun now, girl,” he practically whispers. “You performed beautifully for me. I hope you enjoy the gift I’ve given you. The seed I’ve planted.”

The Deformed boy’s previous eager expression suddenly fades, and he begins to stare coldly at you. He drops his hand and moves it over your stomach, going under your shirt and rubbing the area gently where your womb is. Still woozy from your assault, the gesture makes your knees weak, and the sudden feeling of cold skin against yours makes you gasp.

With eyes still lowered, your Deformed assailant appears to change his tone completely. He continues to rub your stomach, his elongated fingers reaching up toward a little below your breasts. With his fingers, he rubs your flesh gently, though his nails lightly trail along your skin with each petting movement.

The Deformed boy lowers his eyes.

“I wonder if I ever used to actually enjoy doing humanly things like this,” he partly mumbles, his voice low. “I can still respond to it the way I should. I can feel the pleasure build in my body. Yet, I can’t attach myself to it like I should. No matter how many times I do this, it’s never enough to satisfy my desire. When it all ends, the incessant chattering in my mind begins again.”

Still blushing wildly, you look away, not wanting to be faced with this boy any further. You feel ashamed, disgusting, and weary.

“I know a girl like you,” your assailant continues, his tone suddenly graver as he eyes your face. “She’s infatuated with me, but I can never bring myself to understand why. I don’t know what to do with feelings like that when I’ve no attachment to my humanity anymore. Perhaps in my confusion, I do this to little weaklings like you, furious at your kind for making me this way. I act as I should, yet it does nothing to soothe me.”

He scowls and promptly removes his hand from under your shirt.

“I’m bored of you now. Do whatever you like, you worthless human ingrate.”

Suddenly, he rises, and you try to do the same, accidentally leaning on the Deformed creature when you do. The boy throws you away from him in disgust. Still weak from your rape, your knees buckle under the sudden positional shift and you fall to the ground on them, catching yourself with your palms before you can completely hit the dirt. Looking slightly up, you glimpse your knife still in the ground, and try to crawl to it to try cutting your bonds by rubbing the rope against the blade.

“Allender is many miles beyond here,” The boy suddenly calls out while walking away with his hands in his pockets. “I’m assuming that’s where you were headed.”

He turns his head and smirks.

“You’d better walk fast, girl, before someone else like me comes along and hurts you. You might not have long to be treated kindly by humans, so you should take advantage of it while you still can and seek refuge until you’re unable to.”

You turn toward the demon boy with broken, wet eyes and a fierce sense of hatred in your heart. But he seems unphased by this and turns his head away while still walking off. As you begin to sob in frustration and misery, you can hear the boy casually whistling without a care.


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an optional chapter - please avoid if you have your own interpretation of the characters bases on the available description or if you are picky about art quality!

This is mostly character art, with each one separate. Though I have one image of the two together just to give an idea of a side-by-side height comparison.

There's also one small bit of scene art. Anything that comes after that is actually just a series of images to show the character's design progression from 2009 to now, if you're interested _._

Deformed boy

Main Character ("You") - My interpretation, but you're welcome to envision her how you like.

Both together for height comparison

Brief/messy scene art just for the sake of immersion. I mainly wanted to draw an interaction, just not a complex one.

* * *

For those interested, here's the design progression for this character. The above art was all from 2020.

The ripping in the fabric and the dirtied hands were added for the 2020 art. The earring in the 2020 art was actually added because of the implication that he'd been on a ship before crashing, since he woke on a shore. I figured it'd be worth it to add this detail since small pieces of jewelry were sometimes said to be worn by sailors to pay for their funerals in other territories should they pass on. I still have more work to do on this character, but the current version is much better than the first.

The other versions all have no pupils as a stylistic choice. The original art was very blocky and strange, but was meant to be that way.

2009 - There wasn't thought put into this. I was an edgy middle schooler who thought this looked cool. The wings were just an accessory.

2013 - Unfinished draft art of an attempted design alteration around the time I started revising old chapters. He'd originally used a spear for combat.

2019 - Basic sketch to try re-learning how to draw these characters after a long hiatus. Based on the old design but leaves out some of the original unnecessary details and slightly elongates the limbs more as they should be. This depiction was less obvious in previous versions of his art.


End file.
